


Ride

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Felipe's (politely borrowed) Mercedes rolls to a halt across three parking spaces in a far, empty corner of Williams Racing's HQ.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this behind the scenes photo](https://www.facebook.com/WilliamsF1Team/photos/pb.243664112364250.-2207520000.1434099519./1116351981762121) from a recent Martini photoshoot.

Felipe's (politely borrowed) Mercedes rolls to a halt across three parking spaces in a far, empty corner of Williams Racing's HQ. He wouldn't usually park up so rudely, but it's relatively quiet in the car park today. And he needs to be positioned for _maximum_ impact.  
  
He casts a roving eye over the interior of the car; beautifully preserved, virtually pristine two-tone leather surrounding him, analog dials and meters on the shapely white dashboard, chrome details to the pleasingly large steering wheel. The vintage white convertible is beautiful from every angle.  
  
Unbuckling his seatbelt, Felipe stretches until he can pull his phone from his trouser pocket, glancing up at the rear view mirror to tidy his hair. He taps out a quick message, then twists around, leaning back against the driver's side door and propping his feet up on the passenger seat. He touches his hair again, a bit self-conscious.  
  
When the doors to the HQ slide open, he feels his heart flutter. Finally, he slings an arm up onto the steering wheel and relaxes (or as much as he can with the window handle pressing gently but insistently into his kidney). He hopes his hair looks okay.  
  
Rob's broad smile when he approaches the car makes this all worth it, though. Felipe jerks his chin at the passenger door, beckoning the other man to open it; he obeys and gets a full view of Felipe, a languishing invitation to ruin expensive clothing in a _very_ nice car. Rob bites his bottom lip, looking him over; he doesn’t appear to be too interested in the Mercedes. Felipe feels something deep in his chest ignite.  
  
Lifting an eyebrow and grinning, thrilled, Felipe taps the steering wheel with his index finger. "You want to take a ride…?"


End file.
